LOST SAGA STORY OF GUMIHO
by Ryuzaki-Nordwand
Summary: Ringkasan cerita : Gumiho adalah salah satu "Rare Heroes" yang terkenal akan kebaikan hatinya,kecantikan yang tiada duanya (CubbyMoe),serta yang paling terkenal adalah kecerobohannya yang tiada duanya... tapi di dalam chapter 1 2 mungkin sepertinya dia tidak bisa muncul di karnakan jadwal Faction & Redder yang super padat... (saking padatnya hampir saja saya ikut tergencet)
1. Chapter 1

**~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.**

Lost saga © Kreon.

BY : Ryuzaki-Nordwand (Author) & Sakurai-Akato (Creative)

Genre : Drama,Romance,Humor,Harem,Gaje.

Cerita : Gumiho adalah salah satu "Rare Heroes" Yang terkenal akan kebaikan hatinya,kecantikannya yang Tiada duanya (CubbyMoe),serta yan paling terkenal adalah kecerobohannya yang tiada duanya... Tapi Di dalam chapter 1~2 Munggkin sepertiya dia tidak bisa mucul di karnakan jadwalnya yang super padat... (saking padatnya hampir saja saya ikut tergencet di dalamanya). Yah.. begitulah nasib...

CHAPTER 1 : "TIME GATE"

Di suatu tempat tepatnya di "HQ" ada seorang pria Afro dan ditemani dengan pria berambut putih serta bermata Heterochromicnya,sedang berbincang

Pria 1 : Lama.. Ya kita tidak berjumpa !

Pria 2 : Ya ~ Ya ~ Ya... sudah cukup basa – basinya bagaimana dengan proyek "TIME GATE" nya apakah sudah bisa di uji coba untuk di gunakan ? Aku sudah bosan berada di dunia ini,di sini enggak ada satupun daging segar yang layak di konsumsi *Guam si Pria 2*

Pria 2 : Tenang ... sekarang sudah 0,000000000000001% Bagian yang sudah di selesaikan.. *Terasenyum*

Pria 1 : Apa... *WTF* Jadi apa saja yang selama ini kau kerjakan... (Denag face kesal)

Pria 2 : Gomen – gomen (sambil bermandikan keringat). Maaf sekali Tuan Bloodedge,karena jadwal saya sangat ketat *face tersenyum*

Pria 1 (Ragna) : Jadwal... jadwal apa setahu ku kau tidak melakukan apa – apa ,memang apa yang kau kerjakan di Jadwal mu itu Dev.k *dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya*

Pria 2 (Developer K) : (sambil nyengir & mengatakan) " GW FAP FAP PAKEK FAP FAP TURBO EXTRIME + 10 BUNGKUS ATTACK EASY" (Dengan bangganya bicara)

Ragna : Ap... apa... apa... "FAP FAP" (tubuh Ragna mulai mengeluarkan aura Hitam Selayaknay saat battle)

Developer K : Tenang – tenang... Cuma bercanda kok (Mandi keringat)

Ragna : ( Mlai menghilangkan Aura hitam Di tubuhnya dan berkata) Jadi untuk apa kau memanggil ku kesini.

Developer K : Ada yang ingi ku minta dari mu ...

Ragna : (Terdiam sejenak & berkata) Apa itu... ?

**To Be Continute...**


	2. Chapter 2

**~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.**

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Cerita sebelumnya : Ragna yang hampir saja melampiaskan kemarahanya kepada Developer K,Tiba – tiba bingung karena Developer k meminta sesuatu padanya...

Chapter 2 : "PENCARIAN GEAR LEGENDARIS DI MULAI".

Developer K : Begini.. (sambil mengaruk – garuk kepala Afronya) untuk, Mengaktifkan "TIME GATE " kita memerlukan energi yang tidak sedikit...

Ragna : kan ada PLTLS (PEMBANGKIT LISTRIK TENAGA LOST SAGA) ? *Sambil ngupil*

Developer K : *Mengela Nafas* Itu tidak akan cukup , karena sedikitnya dibutuhkan 2 juta PLTLS, untuk sekali mengoprasikan "TIME GATE"..

Ragna : *Kaget* Turz Gw mesti joging sambil Fap Fap dan bilang "WOW" gitu...

Developer K : (-_- )' Aku serius... Bocah Gendeng.. *Denagn nada datar*

Ragna : *kaget* (tak sengaja jari yang buat ngupil tadi diemut) Apa ! (Terkejut kembali)

Developer K : Tentu Saja karena itu... (Belum selesai bicara)

Ragna : Woy... siapa yang ngomongin tentang itu... !

Developer K : (Hanya diam Lalu bicara) Jadi ngomongin apa ? (tanya Developer K dengan bingung)

Ragna : Gw, enggak percaya rupanya upil gw rasanaya mirip "PIZZA HUTZ"... MATAP... (sambil mengancungkan Ibu jarinya).

Developer K : Gubrakkk... (TERJATUH)

Ragna : Hei... kau tidak apa – apa Dev... (sambil mengulurkan tanganya)

Developer K : Tidak, Aku tidak Apa – apa (Sambil meraih tangan kanan Ragna dan kebali berdiri)

Ragna : Jadi, apa yang kau ingin katakan tadi ?

Developer K : *berfikir* (Kalau Aku ngomong dengan nih bocah lama – lama Aku bisa jadi gila juga)

Ragna : Dev.. kau tidak apa – apa (sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Developer k)

Developer K : Tidak aku tidak apa – apa *tegasnya*

Ragna : oh.. bagus lah *Sedikit tersenyum*

Developer k : Apakah kau bisa membantuku mencarikan sebuah barang untuku..?

Ragna : Tentu ... tapi barang apa yang kau maksud.. ?

Developer K : *Tersenyum dan berkata* Sebuah "Gear"

Ragna : "Gear" ... ?

Developer K : Ya.. Sebuah "Gear" , Tetapi bukan Sebuah "Gear" bisa...

Ragna : *Bingung*

Developer K : "Gear Legendaris" yang Tersimpan di Hutan perbatasan Orde dan Legiun.

Ragna : Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan denga "Gear Legendaris" itu...

Developer K : aku akan mengunakan "Gear" tersebut untuk mengaktifkan "TIME GATE"

Ragna : apa ... jadi "TIME GATE" sudah bisa di gunakan...

Developer K : Tentu saja,.. kenapa tidak.

Di lain tempat disebuah Menara di markas besar "Legiun" terdapat dua orang yang sedang berbincang..

(?) : Bagaiamana, keadaan Di "Orde" (tanyanya)

(!) : Sepertinya, mereka sedang lengah Tuan.. (jawabnya)

(?) : *tertawa* Ha.. ha.. ha.. Bagus Terus awasi,dan tunggu aba – aba dariku..

(!) : Baik.. Tuan *Whusss* (menghilang entah kemana)

(?) : Tunggulah kalian semua.. aku akan segera memusnahkan "Orde" Ha... ha... ha...*sambil tertawa jahat*

Sementara itu... di HQ

Ragna : Baik, dev aku akan pergi mencari "Gear Legendaris" tersebut..

Developer k : Semoga beruntung... ini peta lokasinya...

Ragna : hmm.. jangan meremehkan ku.. (pergi meninggalkan HQ)

**To Be Continute...**


	3. Chapter 3

**~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.**

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Cerita sebelumnya : Ragna yang diberi tugas oleh Developer K, Untuk mencari "Gear Legendaris" akhirnay pun Berangkat Menuju perbatasan "Orde" dan "Legiun" , Dilain pihak Pemimpin "Legiun" yang misterius mengirimkan mata – mata , akan kah kedamaian akan tetap terjalin Di dunia Lost Saga.

Chapter 3 – MENUNGGU UNTUK BEBAS.

Ragna yang sedang mendapatkan tugas mencari "Gear Legendaris" pun Pergi menuju lokasi "Gear" tersebut ..

Ragna : Hmm... Apakah aku harus mempersiapkan perlengapan (Ragna termenung sebentar)

Ragna : Ya, betul juga ... sebaiknya aku mempersiapkannya..

Ragna akhirya pergi menuju rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan,disaat dia hendak masuk ke dalam rumah dia dikejutkan suara seseorang yang berada di dalam..

Suara : NII~SAN...

Ragna : Eh... Nisan – nisan , woy gw bukan batu nisan... Enak saja kau panggil kakak mu begitu... sopan sedikit kenapa... aku ini kakak mu..

Suara : iih... NII~SAN kudet Banget sih "Nii~san" itu sebutan lain Kakak Dalam bahasa jepang *ceberut*

Ragna : Sudah makan dulu sana... ! Ada Racun tikus spesial...

Jin : *poker face*

Ragna : sudah aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mu... aku mau siap – siap dulu jangan berani mengangguku..

Jin : Memangnya Nii~san, mau pergi kemana... ? (Tanyanya Dengan Heran)

Ragna : Aku ada dapat tugas dari Developer K..

Jin : wah... aku boleh ikut, Please...

*Dengan wajah bak pengemis yang gak makan selama 3 minggu*

Ragna : Boleh, asalkan Loe mau Fap Fap sama Developer K, Gw akan pertimbangkan..

Jin : *Dengan wajah gembira* Yang bener Nii~san ...

Ragna : (hanya menganguk)

Jin : Wah... asik pergi berduaan bareng Nii~san..

Ragna : Nah.. jadi apa yang kau tunggu cepat sana...

Jin : Roger... (berlari secepat kilat menuju HQ)

Ragna : *Tersenyum layaknya Iblis dari neraka* yah... aku sebaiknya siap – siap

Tak berapa lama Ragna sudah selesai mempersiapkan keperluanya untuk perjalananya.

Ragna : Yah.. aku berangkat.

Tiba – tiba terliahat Jin yang berlari sambil berteriak kencang dari kejauhan.

Jin : Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~saaannnnnnnnnnn... ! Tolooonggggg...

Ragna : (hanya diam)

Ragna : Eh.. ada apa ?

Jin : Nii~san, tolong *sambil bersujud*

Ragna : minta tolong apa ? *sambil tertawa kecil*

Jin : Nii~san aku enggak jadi ikut.

Ragna : lho... kenapa kan kamu yang ngotot ikut.

Jin : Ogah.. dah Sekarang Nii~san Pergi *sembari mendorong Ragna keluar rumah*

Ragna : jadi, beneran nih kau enggak mau ikut..

Jin : Iya.. iya... sudah deh cepat pergi semoga beruntung aku mendoakan Nii~san selalu bye... (sambil membanting pintu)

Ragna : (?)

Sementara... itu di dalam lukisan Ukiyo~e (yang enggak tau cepat – cepat konsultasikan sama Mbah Google),terliat Seorang gadis cantik nan Imut,kawaii,moe,cubby,dll sedang melamun ditepi kolam yang berada di dalam lukisan.

Gumiho : Adakah seseorang yang mau melepaskan aku.. *sambil menitihkan air mata*

**To Be Continute...**


	4. Chapter 4

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Cerita sebelumnya : Ragna yang bersiap pergi dikejutkan oleh suara yang tidak lain adalah adik kandungnya (Jin kisaragi), Jin pun memaksa Ragna untuk ikut, tetapi setelah ia tau kakaknya mengerjainya ia pun hanya terdaim dan ketakutan di dalam rumah'

Chapter 4 – KECURIGAAN

Ragna akhirnya pergi Menuju perbatasan antara "Orde" & " Legiun" ditengah perjalanan dia, di kejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah kedai "Bakmi china" milik "Tao warrior" atau yang lebih dikenal dengan "Blue Dragon Guan Yu".

Tao : Heii... Ragieee... *sambil melambaikan tangan*

Ragna : Eh.. Paman Tao.. (sambil berjalan mendekat)

Rupanya di kedai tersebut "Tao" tidak sendiri karena disana ada beberapa orang pelanggan yang sedang duduk menikmati Bakmi antara lain 3 penyihir mage,assasin,dan seorang Templar.

Tao : heii.. Ragiee.. Kau mau kemana ? *Tanyanya*

Ragna : Begini paman aku mendapat tugas ... dari Developer K.

Tao : wah.. rupanya Developer K, jahat banget.. masa mengirim pemuda yang masih "Perjaka Ting Ting"

Ragna : (-_-)' Maksud paman.. ?

Tao : *Sambil berbisik* Kapan kau akan mencari pendamping hidup mu ?

Ragna : Paman aku belum siap untuk itu *sambil mengaruk kepala*

Tiba – tiba saja Templar yang sedang duduk ikut bicara.

Templar : Heii.. Ragna mungkin ini hari keberuntungan mu *sambil menujuk kearah 3 penyihir mage dan seorang Assasin*

Ragna : Maksud paman... (-_- )?

Templar : yah... kenapa enggak memilih salah seorang Dari gadis – gadis yang di sana.. ?

Ragna kemudian melihat kearah 3 penyihir mage dan assasin yang ternyata semuanya perempuan..

Ragna : maksud paman mereka yang ada disana..

Templar : yah... tentu memang siapa lagi..

Tiba – tiba ke 3 penyihir mage mengadakan diskusi mendadak.

Ice : Kakak, lihat dia meliat kearah ku... (Dengan wajah tersipu – sipu)

Lightning : whuss... ngawur dia melihat kearah aku tau... (sama – sama tersipu)

Fire : whusss... kamu lebih ngawur dia melihat kearah kakak Tau,.. (Masih tersipu)

Assasin : *hanya diam*

Tiba – tiba Tao memotong pembicaraan 3 penyihir mage tersebut..

Tao : Whuss... ngawur saja kalian bertiga ini Ragiee Enggak mungkin suka sama kalian...

3 Penyihir mage : *Dropp*

Tao : Sudah, jangan Pada murung begitu sudah kalau begitu paman beri potongan 40% deh sebagai permintaan maaf..

3 Penyihir mage : *kembali semangat* Yang benar paman..!

Tao : *hanya tersenyum*

3 Penyihir mage : Horee..~!

Tao : Ngomong – ngomong ragiee,Misi apa yang diberikan oleh Developer K

Ragna : *menggaruk kepala* ah.. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin Tapi Dev, menyuruhku untuk mencari "Gear Legendaris" yang ada di hutan perbatasan antara "Orde" dan "Legiun"

Setelah mendengar kata – kata dari Ragna Semua yang berada di kedai tersebut kaget..

Tao : Apa... ! hei... kau bercandakan Ragiee..

Ragna : Tentu saja tidak paman

Templar : Hei.. Jangan main – main nak apa kau ingin mati perjaka... !

Kemudain 3 Penyihir mage ikut bicara..

Ice : kakak enggak serius kan ? (Face Khawatir)

Lightning : Benar, kakak tidak bercanda kan ? (Face Khawatir)

Fire : Heiii... kau ini gila ya.. dari pada menyelesaikan misi yang akan membunuhmu lebih baik kau melamar aku Sekarang ... (keceplosan)

Fire : Aduhh... (wajahnya memerah)

Templar : Hee...hee...heee.. anak muda jaman sekarang kalau ngomong suka terus terang... ^_^ *sambil tertawa geli*

Fire : (makin memerah)

Tiba - tiba Assasin yang dari tadi diam pun angkat bicara mengenai perkataan Ragna yang menceritakan misinya.

Assasin : A...anu... kalau... eh,.. bukan Apakah aku boleh ikut bicara... (tanyanya dengam malu - malu)

Ragna : Tentu saja.. kenapa tidak *sambil tersenyum*

Assasin : Anu... anu... anuu... (Gugup)

Templar : Khu... khu... khu... wah masa muda... aku jadi iri (masih tertawa)

Tao : woi... sudah jangan menggoda mereka.. (guam tao)

Templar : (sambil tertawa) Maaf...

Assasin : (mengela nafas dan bicara) kalau tidak salah "Gear Legendaris" itu adalah "Gear terkutuk" ,karena barang siapa yang menggunakan Gear tersebut akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang tidak terbatas dengan taruhan nyawa sang pengguna Gear tersebut... *blesssss* tiba - tiba dari kepala Assasin keluar asap*

Ragna : hei.. kau tidak apa - apa ? (tanyanya)

Assasin : a... aa... aku ti... ti.. tidak apa - apa... *brukkkkkkkk* (langsung pingsan seketika)

Ragna : (0_0 ) !

Templar : wah... sepertinya dia sudah mencapai batasnya... khu... khuu... (tertawa kembali)

Tao : hei.. bodoh.. jangan tetawa saja ayo bantu.. (guamnya)

Ragna : Hahh... (mengela nafas) baiklah... Paman Tao aku pergi dulu..

Tao : Hati - hati Ragieee... jangan mati...

Ragna : (-_- ) ?

Ragna pun, pergi meninggal kan tempat yang membuatnya pusing.. dengan cepat, sedangkan 3 penyihir mage saling bertengkar memperebutkan Ragna,Sementara itu dari kejauhan terliat sosok misterius yang sedang mengamati dari atas pepohonan...

(?) : "Gear Legendaris" ... Sebaiknya aku melapor kepada Tuan *Whussss* (menghilang entah kemana)

**To Be Continute...**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Cerita Sebelumnya : Ragna yang tengah bingung karena mendapatkan informasi tentang "Gear Legendaris" yang konon katanya (wah... kayak lirik lagunya Bang alam "Mbah Dukun") memiliki kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan pun, Akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi...

Chapter 5 - "PERTEMUAN" part 1

Disuatu Tempat didalam lukisan Ukiyo~e,Terlihat seorang gadis berparas Cantik,Chubby,Imut,Moe,Kawaii,dll. Sedang Termenung dan terkadang sesekali menitihkan air mata...

Gumiho : Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa... Aku begitu ceroboh... (sedang berbicara dengan pantulan bayangannya sendiri)

Author : Sudah - sudah dichapter ini kamu akan bebas kok Gumi~san (sambil menepuk bahu Gumiho)

Gumiho : *kaget* Lho... Author kenapa ada di sini Terus ceritanya bagaimana (O_O ) ? (sambil menurunkan salah satu telinganya)

Author : (Berpose ala Sugata Eishi** dari anime " Sora no oto******* / sekali lagi anda harus berkonsultasi dengan mbah Google...) tenang saja bikin cerita itu mudah kan ada si Creative, (sambil menunjuk kearah belakang)

Creative : oy... ****** (nama asli disensor) bangke kau nih... ck nie ea caronyo bekawan (logat palembang asli)

Author : sory.. ***** (sekali lagi nama asli di sensor) becanda "ae" (saja)..

Creative : yo.. yo.. yo.. lah, Tapi gift ke aku "herper" (hero permanent) ae...

Author : *Nepuk jidat* Aduh.. io lh tapi tunggu aku "caer" (lagi banyak uang)

Creative : seep... sekalian bayari jugo "ea" (ya) 5 jam ae cukup..

Author : *Poker Face*

Author : Sudah.. jangan sedih ya... semangat... semangat terus Gumi~san (Author memberi semangat)

Gumiho : (T_T ) Kapan aku bisa keluar kalau Author sama Creativenya saja ada disini... (muka pasrah)

Author + Creative : Eh.. benar juga.. (O_O )'!

Creative : Aduhh.. maaf ya "Neng Gumi~chan".

Author : Sudah, nanti saja minta maafnya yang penting kita lanjutkan ceritanya...

Creative : ok...

Dilain tempat di dalam hutan Ragna yang bingung karena tidak tahu dia sekarang ada dimana...

Ragna : Hmm... Seharusnya menurut peta benar kearah sini tapi kenapa tidak ada apa - apa.. ?

Creative tiba - tiba masuk ke dalam cerita..

Creative : Oi,bengak kali kau ni ini atlas dunia,bukannya peta menuju "Gear Legendaris" (makai logat batak padahal bukan orang batak)

Ragna : Eh... iya juga (sambil melihat sampul Atlas Edisi 2013)

Kembali ke cerita...

Ragna : wah... Gawat - gawat... bocorrr - bocorrr aku tersesat... Helm...Helm...Helm... *panik*

Author : Woy,yang benar "Help" bukan "Helm" loe gimana sih belajar bahasa "Linggisnya"

Ragna : "Bahasa Inggris" Author... "Bahasa Inggris"...

Author : Nah... Tuh tau...

Ragna : (Nepuk jidat)

Kembali ke cerita lagi...

Ragna : Apa yang harus aku lakukan.. (sedang berfikir)

Tiba - tiba ada sebuah anak panah yang melesat menuju Ragna, Ragna yang sigap langsung mengelak dari anak panah tersebut.

Ragna : Cih.. siapa yang berani membelakangiku..

Tiba - tiba ada sebuah anak panah lagi yang melesat,kemudian Ragana menepisnya dengan pedangnya, dan menoleh keataas pohon..

RAgna : Cih... ruapanya kau yang berani membelakangi aku (dengan cepat Ragna sudah berada dibelakang orang tersebut)

Pemanah : (kaget dan terjatuh dari atas pohon) Aduuuhhh...

Dengan secepat kilat Ragna mengalungkan pedangnya ke leher sang Pemanah,yang rupanya adalah seorang anak kecil\

Pemanah : Hei.. orang "Legiun",cepat lepaskan aku kalau tidak kau akan mati karna panah ku... (gertaknya)

Ragna : (menjitak kepala anak tersebut) Hei bocah.. aku ini bukan dari  
"legiun" .

Pemanah : Eh... aku enggak percaya (melihat Ragna dengan sinis)

Ragna kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menunjukannya kepada bocah tersebut.

Pemanah : Eh... "ADIDRA CLUB MEMBER" ...?

Ragna : *Terkejut* Eh... bukan - bukan (dengan secepat kilat mengambil sesuatu lagi dari sakunya kembali)

Pemanah : Apa... "Premiun Heroes"... (terkejut bukan main)

Ragna : Sekarang kau percayakan... ? (sambil tersenyum kecil)

Pemanah : Maaf atas ketidak sopanan ku..

Ragna : Tidak apa - apa...

Pemanah : Perkenalkan namaku : "Robbin,Robbin Hood"... Nama kakak siapa ?

Ragna : "Ragna,Ragna The Bloodedge".. senang berkenalan dengan mu..

Robbin : Sama - sama (sambil nyengir) kakak datang kesini dengan tujauan apa ?

Ragna : Aku sedang mencari sebuah kuil,apakah kau tahu letak kuil tersebut.. ?

Robbin : (menunjuk kearah semak - semak) kuil yang kakak maksud ada dibalik semak - semak itu,.. kalau kakak tidak percaya silahakan kakak cek saja sendiri...

Ragna lalu melihat kebalik semak - semak dan melihat ada sebuah kuil kokoh berdiri tegak di tengah hutan...

Ragna : Oh... benar.

Saat Ragna hendak mengucapakan terima kasih tiba - tiba saja Robbin sudah menghilang entah kemana...

Ragna : Robbin... hey... Robbin ...

Tak terasa Ragna pun mulai merinding dan berlari menuju kuil dengan kecepatan tinggi...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Chapter 5 - "PERTEMUAN" part 2

Sesampainya di dalam Kuil yang Berarsitektur ala "KOREANG NEGERI GINGSUL" (mungkin) {-_- }'

Ragna : Hmm.. Rupanya ini kuil yang berjulukan "korea temple"...

Ragna yang melihat - lihat kemudian memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Ragna : WOW... jeleknya ruangan ini (kemudian menengok kearah samping)

Author : Yah... rasakan tehnik jitu gw rasain nih (ada suara : final attacker De... de... de.. Decade... *yang enggak tahu silahkan cek di google*)

Creative : wah.. Gw enggak mao kalah,rasain nih (final attacker),ayo 555.

Author : Asem... lho... (sambil banting stick ps)

creative : yeah.. gw menang lagi..

Ragna hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah laku mereka...

oke,kembali lagi ke cerita.

Ragna : Hmm... dimana ya "Gear Legendaris" disimpan (kemudian melihat beberapa potongan "Puzzel" yang berantakan.)

Ragna : Wah... "Puzzel" *melihat dengan mata yang berbinar*

Ragna : Hmm. aku ingat waktu di gereja sering main "Puzzel" dengan "Jin",dan "Saya" (pikirnya)

Kemudain Ragna mulai menyusun "Puzzel"...

Setelah 12 jam berlalu...

Ragna : Wahhhhhhhhhhhh... aku Frustasi kenapa potongan "Puzzel" ini tidak bisa aku selesaikan...

Ragna : Padahal "Puzzel" ini cuma ada 5 potong...

Author tiba - tiba saja masuk kedalam cerita tanpa di undang.

Author : woy... , "Puzzel" begini saja kau tidak bisa !

Ragna : Ini susah banget Author...

Author : Susah Mbah mu.. peang...,Lihat baik - baik ada nomornya jadi tinggal susun saja berdasarkan nomor urutnya...

Ragna : (LOL FACE)

Author : (-_- )''

Kembali lagi ke cerita...

Ragna : Akhirnya selesai juga (sambil mengelap dahi yang penuh keringat)

Tiba - tiba saja lukisan "U~kiyoe" yang bergambarkan "Rubah Berekor 9" yang berada di sudut ruangan mulai bercahaya,ketika cahayanya mulai redup munculah sesosok wanita Berekor dan bertelinga layaknya "Rubah" dan memiliki paras yang "Cantik,Moe,Chubby,Cute,Imut,Kawaii,Dll." ... dihadapan Ragna, Ragna yang terkejut sudah langsung mengambil langkah seribu...

Ragna : Hantu... hantu... hantu... (sambil berlari tidak tentu arah)

Gumiho : (Bingung dan berkata), Tuan... Hey tunggu.. Tuan... !

Gumiho yang Tahu sauranya yang tidak di hiraukan lalu berlari dengan cepat dan langsung berada di depan Ragna...

Ragna : Wahhhhh... hantuuuuuu... *Terkejut bukan main*

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 5 part 3

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Chapter 5 - "PERTEMUAN" part 3

Ragna : Ampun... ampun hantu tolong jangan marah kepada saya yang sudah menggangu kediaman mu... tolong ampuni nyawaku dan jangan bunuh aku... ! (sambil bersujud di hadapan Gumiho)

Gumiho : Lho.. hantu.. disini tidak ada yang seperti itu,"Tuan"  
(sambil tersenyum manis)

Ragna : Eh... bukan hantu.. (lalu berdiri dan melihat kearah Gumiho yang sedang tersenyum)

Gumiho : Tentu saja "Tuan" (masih tersenyum manis)

Ragna : (Menarik nafas dan perlahan bicara) Jadi kau ini siapa ?

Gumiho : (Berlutut memberi hormat) Perkenalkan saya "Gumiho", Mulai detik ini saya akan menjadi pelayan setia anda...

Ragna : Hah... "Pelayan" ? (Bingung)

Gumiho : Ya,tentu... karena "Tuan"lah yang telah mebebaskan saya dari "Segel 1000 tahun",jadi saya akan mengabdi kepada "Tuan" Untuk selamanya..

Ragna : Terus... Gw harus boker sambil joging dan bilang "WOW" Gitu..!

Gumiho : (Hanya tersenyum manis)

Sementara itu diatas langit tepatnya dimap "SKY CASTELL",ada beberapa orang yang melihat ke sebuah bola kristal..

Orang 1 : Hmm... sepertinya Ramalan itu akan terjadi.

Orang 2 : Kau benar.. ,Ramalan yang telah diramalkan oleh "Rare Heroes" (Saint Michael) mengenai peperangan besar antara "Orde" dan "Legiun" akan benar – benar terjadi.

Orang 3 : Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, secepatnay kita harus bertindak..

(Orang 1 + Orang 2) : Ya... benar sekali.

Sementara itu di hutan perbatasan antara "Orde" & "Legiun" terdengar suara orang yang sedang berdebat...

Gumiho : Tu... Tuu.. "Tuan" Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu (Dengan face sedikit memerah karena gugup)

Ragna : Tidak... dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan "Tuan", aku ini bukan Tuan mu dan juga berhentilah mengikutiku (dengan face kesal).

Gumiho : (Diam sejenak dan berkata) Sekarang.. ?

Ragna : Tidak.. !

Gumiho : Sekarang ?

Ragna : Tidak,dan tidak akan pernah...

Gumiho : (Diam sejenak dan berkata lagi) Bagaimana kalau sekarang.. ?

Ragna : (Nepuk Jidat)

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 6

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Cerita sebelumnya : Ragna yang sedang bingung karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan "Gear Legendaris" pun dibuat kesal dengan kehadiran Seorang "Gadis Rubah" yang tiba – tiba muncul dari sebuah Lukisan "Ukiyo~e" dan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pelayan setianya,Akan kah ragna berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang di Beriakan "Developer K" .

Chapter 6 - "TERIMAKASIH ATAS KEBOHONGANNYA"

Dimalam hari di hutan perbatasan antara "Orde" dan "Legiun" terlihat sebuah cahaya api unggun dan didekatnya terlihat seorang pria berambut putih dan bermata "Heterochromicnya" (Yang enggak tahu apa itu **Heterochromic** silahkan konsultasikan kepada **Mbah Google**),sedang duduk dan memanggang sebuah babi berukuran besar.

Ragna : Cih.. sial.. kenapa jadi begini... benar – benar diluar rencana (menggerutu sendiri). tapi untung saja ini Babi menyerangku tadi kalau tidak aku bisa mati kelaparan...

Ragna : Seharusnya aku berhail menemukan "Gear" tersebut dengan mudah tetapi kenapa yang kutemukan selembaran begini apakah Developer K bebohong kepada ku... (Memegang selembaran yang bertuliskan "Anda Belum beruntung Silahkan Coba Lagi Di Lain waktu"), Awas saja jika aku kembali akan aku bakar Rambut Afronya... (Face super kesal)

Di tengah ocehan yang Ragna yang tidak jelas,tiba – tiba terdengar "Suara Aneh" dari balik pohon...

"KRUUUUYUKKK..." (bukan suara ayam jago lho..)

Ragna : (-_- )' ? ohh.. Rupanya aku lupa kalau ada orang ini..

Tiba – tiba telihat sesosok Gadis yang Berparas Cantik,Cute,Moe,Kawaii, . yang sedang mengintip dari balik pohon..

Ragna : (Mengela Nafas dan berkata). Oi... kau... Ngeng... Gu... Gu... Gu... Hah.. Apalah..., kalu kau lapar kemarilah..

Gumiho : (Langsung keluar dari balik pohon dan berkata) Benar kah itu "Tuan".. ? (Dengan Face gembira)

Ragna : ya... cepatlah atau aku berubah pikiran...

Gumiho : (Dengan secepat kilat sudah berada disana dan mulai memakan daging babi yang dipanggang)

Ragna : (Terkejut) Ba... ba.. bagaimana.. ah.. sudahlah..

Gumiho : Ahh.. enaknya sudah lama aku tidak makan yang seperti ini... (sambil mengunyah)

Ragna : Heiii... memangnya kau ini sudah berapa lama tidak makan hah... (tanya Ragna dengan heran)

Gumiho : Saya sudah tidak makan selama 1000 tahun, tapi Tuan pasti tidak akan percaya kepada saya (face murung)

Ragna : Cih.. jelas saja aku tidak percaya... mana ada orang yang tidak makan selama seribu tahun... (dengan face curiga)

Gumiho : yah.. tapi itu kenyataannya Terserah kepada "Tuan" mau mempercayainya atau tidak.. (tersenyum manis)

Ragna : Cuiiiiiih.. Anak kecil saja bisa bohong,Pastinya kau juga begitu...

Gumiho : (tersenyum manis)

Sementara itu di "Orde" tepatnya di (HQ) terlihat dua pria yang sedang bicara (Developer K & Tao Warrior)

Developer K : Yah... sepertinya anak itu pasti sudah tau kalau dia sedang di tipu... (tertawa kecil)

Tao : Hmm.. yah mungkin saja... , lagi pula dengan cara ini kita bisa membuatnya sedikit diam...

Developer K : yah.. aku sedikit khawatir jika dia kembali nanti... pasti dia ngamuk habis – habisan... ,Tapi aku sudah punya rencana untuk menghadapinya... (Tersenyum licik)

Tao : Apa itu... ? jangan buat aku penasaran.. (Heran)

Developer K : (Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung bajunya),

Tada... Tiket Nonton Film +18 yang sangat langkah... didunia maupun di akhirat...

Tao : (Menepuk pudak Develope K dan berkata) Aku akan memesan peti mati segera dan juga menyiapkan upacara pemakaman untuk mu...

Developer K : OH... NOOOOOOOOOO... !

**To Be Continued...**

"**Tambahan Dari Author..."**

Author : Saya selaku Orang yang bukan apa – apa bagi Anda para pembaca Fanfic ini...Mengucapkan Banyak minta maaf karena Chapternya Agak seret, di karenakan Creative sedang Sedang sakit... Dan dirawat di Rumah sakit jiwa (RSJ)..

Creative : Woy.. Loe ngajak ribut.. (face kesal)

Author : Wah.. santai saja kawan...

Creative : Baseng kau ae lah... (Terserah Mu Saja lah)

Author : YA... cukup sekian dari saya kalau ada yang ingin di sampaikan Berupa ejekan dan hinaan silahkan coment di bawah... Salam Panas Author (RYUZAKI-NORDWAND)


	9. Chapter 7

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Cerita sebelumnya : Ragna yang sedang beristirahat di dekat api unggun dikejutkan oleh "Suara Perut" Gumiho yang sudah tidak makan selama 1000 tahun, dan pada akhirnya Ragna hanya di tipu oleh Developer K tentang "Gear Legendaris"... Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya Saya pun tidak tahu yang penting anda tetap menyimak Fic ini...

Chapter 6 - "PERMULAAN"

Disuatu tempat di menara "Legiun" terdengar alunan simponi yang sangat menggores hati...,Terlihat seorang gadis (Bukan Gumiho) misterius yang sedang memainkan sebuah Biola dengan santainya tiba – tiba saja perempuan itu berhenti memainkan Biolanya..

Gadis : Cih... kasetnya rusak.. (sambil mematikan DVD Player yang disetel,dan rupanya alunan simponi yang sangat menggores hati itu hanya sebuah rekaman)

Tiba – tiba dibelakang Gadis itu muncul seorang dengan jubah dan Sebuah sabit yang mengeluarkan Aura Iblis..

Grim : "Tuan" (Memberi hormat)

Gadis : (Langsung melempar Grim dengan biola), Bodoh... sudah ratusan kali aku bilang jangan pangil aku dengan sebutan "Tuan" aku ini seorang "Putri Legiun" jadi panggil aku "Nona"... (tegasnya)

Grim : Maafkan saya "Tuan" eh.. maksud saya "None" ah.. salah "Nona"..

Gadis [Putri Legiun] : (Mengela nafas) jadi kenapa kembali kesini bukankah kau ku tugaskan untuk memata – matai "Orde" *Tanya Gadis itu*

Grim : Maaf... Nona, Saya datang kesini untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita...

Putri Legiun : Berita.. ?

Grim : ya... Nona, Berita mengenai "Gear Legendaris" yang tersimpan di hutan perbatasan "Orde" dan "Legiun"

Putri Legiun : Apa... ? "Gear Legendaris" , jangan membuatku tertawa... ha... ha... ha.. (ternyata sudah tertawa)

Grim : Maaf... Nona, tapi saya berkata yang sebenarnya, saya mendengar pembicaraan salah satu dari "Heroes Premium" (Ragna The Bloodedge) dengan Prajurit China (Blue Dragon Guan yu) mengenai tugas yang diberikan Developer K , kepada Ragna untuk mencari "Gear" tersebut.

Putri Legiun : Cih... Rupanya "Orde" sedang merencana kan sesuatu... (face kesal) cepat suruh "Ghost" dan "Witch" untuk membunuh Ragna dan merebut "Gear" itu...

Grim : baik... Nona *Whusss* (menghilang entah kemana)

Putri Legiun : Hmm... tidak akan ku biarkan akan ku musnahkan "Orde" hingga menjadi debu... (sambil Menyetel kembali DVD Playernya)

Sementara itu di Hutan perbatasan antara "Orde" dan "Legiun"..

Gumiho : Hmm.. Tuan... (sambil tersenyum manis)

Ragna : Cih... Kalau pertanyaan mu tentang "Apakah aku membutuhkan sesuatu" jawaban ku tetap "Tidak", Dan satu tambahan lagi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan "Tuan" aku ini bukan "Tuan"mu,dan berhentilah mengikutiku terus...

Gumiho : (Tersenyum) Bukan itu..., maaf tapi "Tuan" sejak kita bertemu, Saya tidak tidak tahu Nama "Tuan"... ? (sambil menggerakan telinga dan ekornya layaknya seekor Anjing)

Ragna : (Mengela Nafas dan berkata) Namaku : Ragna, Ragna The Bloodedge.. Apakah kau sudah puas.. kalau sudah pergilah ke sungai dan diam di sana sampai 1000 tahun lagi...

Gumiho : (Tersenyum) Baik Perintah "Tuan Ragna" akan segera saya laksanakan ~Whusss~ (Menghilang entah kemana)

Ragna : (-_- )' Eh.. beneran pergi... akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang menggangu (Dengan tersenyum Gembira)...

Sementara itu disisi lain Hutan...

Grim : Cepat cari orang yang bernama "Ragna" bunuh dan ambil barang yang dia bawa.. (tegas Grim)

Ghost + Witch : Baik...

Grim : Ini gambarnya (Menunjukan Poster Ragna)

Witch : kami permisi dulu (pergi kedalam hutan)

Grim : Bersiaplah menemui ajal mu "Bloodedege", eh.. bukan maksud ku "Bloodedge"... *Whuss* (menghilang)

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 8 part 1

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Cerita sebelumnya : Pemimpin Legiun yang mengetahui bahwa Orde sedang mengutus seseorang untuk mencari "Gear Legendaris" pun tidak tinggal diam,Diapun segara mengutus Grim dan anak buahnya untuk membunuh utusan Orde dan juga merebut "Gear" tersebut,akan kah Ragna yang di utus oleh Developer K bisa kembali dengan selamat tanpa tahu kalau dia sedang di incar...

Chapter 8 – Takdir yang mengikat Part 1.

Disuatu tempat di perbatasan antara "Orde" dan "Legiun"...

Ragna : wah... baru kali ini langkah kaki ku terasa ringan *sambil tersenyum kecil*

Hem... benar juga ya Si Gumi sudah pergi dan akhirnya tenang dan damai...

Sementara itu di sisi lain hutan... tepatnya Dipinggir sungai... Gumiho sedang duduk melamun. (tepatnya menuggu hingga 1000 tahun.. LOL)

Gumiho : (mengela nafas) hah... sampai berapa lama ya... "Tuan Ragna" menyuruh ku pergi menjauh darinya *face murung* (Gumiho kemudian menatap air sungai yang mengalir & bicara dengan bayanganya yang terpantul dari air sungai..)

Gumiho : tapi... baru kali ini ada orang yang sebaik "Tuan Ragna" (sambil tersenyum sendiri)

Gumiho : Ah... tidak – tidak,aku tidak boleh berfikir yang aneh – aneh *memerah*

Gumiho : (diam sejenak dan bicara) tapi kenapa sepertinya perasaan ku tidak enak ya... apakah "Tuan Ragna" baik – baik saja... *face khawatir*

Sementara Gumiho sedang sibuk melamun,disisi lain hutan Ragna yang sedang berjalan tiba – tiba dihadang oleh dua orang yang tidak lain adalah "Witch" dan Ghost" yang diutus oleh Grim Reaper untuk membunuhnya...

Wicth : Apakah kau "Ragna" (bertanya dengan face mencurigakan)

Ragna : Iya... memang ada keperluan apa dengan ku ... (sambil memegang pedang)

Ghots : (Membisikan sesuatu ke Wicth) Oy... kenapa gambar yang di berikan Komandan Grim berbeda.. ?

Wicth : (Membisikan sesuatu ke Ghots) Benar... mungkin yang ini fersi dia pada malam hari (Melihat Poster Ragna fersi perempuan)

Ragna : Oi.. kenapa kalian malah berbisik – bisik Hah... ! (face kesal)

Wicth : oohh... kenapa kau terlihat seperti wanita di gambar ini... (Menunjukan Poster Ragna fersi perempuan yang dia pegang)

Ragna : Dafuqqq... WTF... Eh.. jangan percaya pada gambar itu jebakan... !

Ghots : Yah.. tidak perduli kau itu laki – laki atau perempuan ataupun keduanya... ah.. sudahlah "Kalau begitu akan aku kirim kau ke akhirat...!"

Sementara itu di "Orde" temapatnya di Kedai Bakmi China terlihat Jin sedang berbicara dengan Tao dan juga Templar...

Jin : hiih... sebel deh... masa Nii~san ngerjain aku paman...!*ceberut*

Tao : memang Ragiee ngapain kamu..? (tanyanya)

Templar : *tertawa* iya .. memang dia ngapain kamu...?

Jin : Nii~san suruh aku fap2 bareng "Developer K" eh... pas aku lihat Dev Menggunakan Fap2 super turbo + 10 bungkus attack Easy... (merinding)

Tao : wkwkwkwkwkwkw *tertawa*

Templar : *tertawa juga*

Jin : *cemberut*

Tiba – tiba Disaat yang tidak terduga muncul Firasat buruk mengenai Ragna.. (Author Lebay Mode On)

Jin : Lho.. perasaanku kok jadi enggak enak ya (sambil memegang dadanya)

Tao : Benar... sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang buruk *cemas*

Templar : Mungkin kau benar juga,tapi aku jadi khawatir dengan Ragna apakah dia sekarang Baik – baik saja ? *face khawatir*

Jin : ... Nii~san...

Sementara itu di Pebatasan antara "Orde" dan "Legiun"...

Ghots : "Kalau begitu akan aku kirim kau ke akhirat...! *serunya*

Ragna : Cih...(Langsung mengelak dan balik menyerang) heahhhh... (Hell`s Fang).

Ghost : Ahkkk... (terpental ke udara),heheheheh... bercanda *tesenyum jahat*

Ragna : Apa... mustakhil...*kaget*

Ghost : Sekarang giliran ku (mengeluarkan sebuah Makam, yang enggak jelas dari mana asalnya)

*Catatan Author* : "Maaf, karena lupa apa nama Skill nya Ghots + malas Berkonsultasi sama Mbah Google"

Ragna : Hah... apa itu...? (heran)

Ghost : Rasakan ini ... (tiba – tiba muncul Roh – roh orang mati dari dalam makam tersebut)

Ragna hanya bisa terdiam karena Wicth entah sejak kapan menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat Ragna tidak bisa bergerak walau seujung jari pun...

Wicth : jangan melupakan aku nak... (pain son),sekarang tamat lah riwayat mu... *serunya*

Ragna : !

Cratttttttttt... Darah Ragna keluar bagaikan sebuah pancuran air.. (Masih dalam Mode Lebay)

Ragna : Akh... sial... (perlahan terjatuh)

Ghots : Hahahahaha... Matilah...Matilah kau... (tertawa jahat)

Wicth : Rupanya ... mudah sekali...*tersenyum kecil*

Tiba – tiba Ragna bangkit dan mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat..

Wicth + Ghost : *kaget*

Ghost : Mustakhil...

Wicth : (Mengela nafas) hah... sepertinya dia bukan "Heroes" sembarangan...

Ragna : Cih... aku tidak akan mati dengan serangan yang seperti itu *Guamnya* dan sekarang giliran ku untuk menyerang ... (Ragna maju untuk menyerang) heahhhh...*guamnya lagi*

Wicth + Ghost : *Maju Untuk kembali menyerang*

Sementara itu di pinggir sungai..

Gumiho : *Kaget* Hah... perasaan apa ini (memegang dadanya) Apakah "Tuan Ragna" baik – baik saja, yah.. sepertinya aku harus mencari Tuan ragna ~whusss~( mengilang)...

**To Be Continued...**

"**Tambahan Dari Author..." (Ketika berdebat masalah sepele)**

Creative : Hm... Aku masih meragukan cerita ini... (sambil Memegang buku catatan ku..)

Author : Yah.. terserah saja deh yang penting Gw akhirnya bisa beli "Action Figure Ragna" Wkwkwkwkwkwk (Meledek)

Creative : Oi... K****L (Maaf,karena kalimat ini berisi kata – kata Yang tidak sopan), kita ini lagi bahas ini cerita bukan nya mainan... (Face kesal)

Author : Ya... maaf – maaf, kebawa suasana..., jadi apa yang membuat loe ragu... dengan nih cerita, kan idenya dari loe sendiri... \(^_^ )/

Creative : Setahu Gw Ragna takut sama "Hantu" kok di bagian ini malah Ragna melawan bukan nya lari ketakutan... (-_- )?

Author : (Diam sejenak dan berkata) "BODOH AMAT... MEMANG GW PIKIRIN" (LoL Face)

Creative : (Poker Face)

Author : YA... cukup sekian dari Kami kalau ada yang ingin di sampaikan Berupa Ejekan dan Hinaan silahkan comment di bawah... Salam Panas Author (RYUZAKI-NORDWAND)


	11. Chapter 8 part 2

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Chapter 8 – Takdir yang mengikat Part 2.

Ragna : Heahhhh... (menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Wicth dan Ghost)

Wicth + Ghost : (mengelak)

Ragna : Rasakan ini... (tiba – tiba darah yang keluar di Tubuh Ragna bergerak menuju tangannya dan membentuk sebuah cakar "Azure Grimoire" *Ya.. mungkin*)

Ragna : (Devour) *Menyerang kearah Wicth*

Wicth : Akh... (Terkena Cakaran ditangan)

Ragna : Hmm.. (Tersenyum Kecil)

Wicth : Sial.. aku lengah..

Ghost : Hey... Wicth kalau kau tidak sanggup biar aku saja yang melawan orang ini sebaiknya kau menonton saja dari jauh... (Meledek Wicth)

Wicth : yah.. Terserah kau saja... (sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka)

Ragna : Cih... Pengecut kalau begitu terima ini (Hell's Fang)

Ghost : akhhh... (terpetal Ke atas udara)

Ragna : (Melompat ke atas udara Untuk melakukan "Air Attack" *bukan Air bekas Cucian Pakai Attack Lho..*) kau bilang akan mengirim ku ke "akhirat..." Tapi maaf sepertinya Hal ini Belaku untuk mu sekarang... (sambil menebaskan perdangnya)

Ghost : Jangan meremehkan ku "Bocah" (tiba – tiba menghilang dan langsung berada di belakang Ragna)

Ragna : Apa...! Mustakhil (Terkejut)

Wicth : Wah – wah... rupanya dia baru serius... dasar sengaja membuat aku terluka dulu... (menggerutu sendiri)

Ghost : (Dengan Cepat Mencekik Ragna) Hei... "Bocah" Apa kau percaya "Hantu"... karena kau pasti tidak menyadarinya akan aku beritahu aku ini adalah "Hantu" (sambil Tersenyum jahat)

Ragna : S..s...s..sial... (tak bisa bicara banyak dan juga bergerak karena Ghost mencekik lehernya dengan kuat)

Ghost : Hey.. Wicth bolehkah aku menjatukannya dari tempat yang tinggi... ? (sambil tersenyum jahat)

Wicth : Yah.. terserah aku tidak peduli... (Face kesal)

Ragna : (Mulai kehilangan kesadarannya) Cih... sepertinya aku akan mati disini... kalu saja aku tidak percaya kepada "Si Afro mesum" itu mungkin saja aku masih bisa memanggang BBQ... (bicara dalam pikiran)

Ghost : Sudah... saatnya kita mulai perjalanan menuju akhirat.. (Masih tersenyum jahat)

Tiba – tiba Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang bergerak sangat cepat dan mengarah kearah Ghost... dan Ghost pun terpental

Ghost : Cih... Apa – apaan ini...! (Terkejut)

Suara : Jangan berani menyentuh "Tuan Ragna" dengan tangan kotor mu...

Wicth : Hmm.. Rupanya ada pengganggu..

Ragna : (Setengah sadar) Hei.. bodoh.. bukan kah aku sudah menyuru mu Untuk diam di sungai sampai 1000 tahun lagi... (tersenyum kecil)

Gumiho : (Tersenyum manis dan berkata) Sebaiknya "Tuan Ragna" Jangan banyak bicara dulu...

Ragna : Cih.. Jangan seenaknya Memerintah ku...

Gumiho : Ma... ma.. ma... maafkan saya Bukannya saya mau memerintah "Tuan Ragna" saya Cuma...

Karena Gumiho terlalu banyak bicara tanpa sadar Ragna sudah kehilangan kesadarannya

Gumiho : Eh... "Tuan Ragna".. ? (melihat Ragna yang sudah Pingsan)

Ragna : ZZZZ... ZZZZ... ZZZZ... (Pingsan kalau menurut saya)

Gumiho : (mengela nafas) Syukurah... *ternyum manis*

Ghost : Yah... sepertinya sudah cukup embel – embelnya... (Tersenyum jahat)

Wicth : Yah... kau benar ayo kita selesaikan dan cepat pergi dari tempat ini...

Gumiho : Sebelum.. Saya memusnahkan kalian karena berani menyakiti "Majikan" Saya.. Lebih baik kalian Hitung dosa kalian... (Face Dingin)

Wicth + Ghost : (Langsung maju menyerang Gumiho)

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 9

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Chapter 9 – "The Nine Tail Fox"

Cerita sebelumnya : Ragna yang hampir saja kalah melawan Wicth & Ghots akhirnya bisa berbalik menang karena mendapat bantuan dari pelayan setianya (Gumiho),Ragna yang terluka parah akibat pertarungan tersebut akhirnya diselamatkan oleh Gumiho,karena lukanya Ragna pun Hilang kesadaran dan pingsan,Dan dilain pihak pemimpin "Legiun" sedang merencanakan sesuatu,bagaimanakah nasib Ragna dan "Orde" Mari kita simak...

Author : Sejak makhluk hidup lahir,tibalah saat pemilik teknologi berdiri di puncak... aku sangat beruntung bisa menyaksikan kejadian terbesar dalam 3,6 miliar tahun.. yah.. mungkin.. (dengan gaya sok cool)

Creative : Cuih,... kejadian terbesar apaan, Yang kau simak Cuma pergantian tahun 2013 ke 2014 lol... (menghina)

Author : Wah.. enggak seru lho kan gw Cuma mau melebih – lebihkan...

Creative : melebih – lebihkan nenek mu... sudah ayo kita lanjutkan ini cerita

Author : Roger...

Didunia tempat yang entah dimana (Alam bawah sadar Ragna) terlihat "Ragna" yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan bergaya layaknya ilmuan yang jenius...

Ragna : Yah... dulu kita pernah berdebar mendengar bunyi dari kata – kata yang bahkan artinya Enggak kita ketahui dan menyebutnya berulang – ulang di tengah kota,misalnya : FELLAAARY,OBLIGASI,NASIONAL,OMANN... ,,CHINSUKO (Kalau tidak paham silahkan beronsultasi dengan Mbah Google),lalu yang terpenting "Bakpao"

Author + Creative tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Ragna,dan juga bergaya layaknya ilmuan.

Author : kalu begitu di zaman ini kalau "Bakpao" pasti "Imuraya" *menjelaskan* (maaf kalau anda sekalian kurang mengerti karena ini adalah hasil survei dari si Creative,jadi kalau anda tidak mengerti silahkan beronsultasi dengan Mbah Google)

Creative : Ya, tentu saja sangat meyakinkan kalau perdamaian dunia akan terwujud di "Imuraya" (menjelaskan juga)

Ragna : Ohh... Khorosho Imuraya... (maaf tolong jangan di perdebatkan karena saya juga tidak mengerti)

Ragna : Hmm... aku yang menakjubkan ini tahu kalau "Bakpao Slime" Nan lembut ini Adalah... (Tiba – tiba tersadar dan membuka matanya)

Ragna : What... Opp*i... (sambil mimisan)

Terlihat Gumiho yang sedang berada di atas Ragna (jangan ada pikiran mesum dulu ya...) sedang tersenyum melihatnya..

Ragna : Yang pertama kali kulihat begitu terbangun oleh bobot yang bagaikan terbungkus oleh katun tulen tersebut... adalah..., yah... mungkin karena kebiasaan menyedihkan pria, bukan wajahnya yang dilihat tapi belahan **** mugil nan lembut... Eh.. kok aku jadi ikut – ikutan lebay kayak Author... (-_- )'

Gumiho : Selamat pagi "Tuan Ragna" Apakah Tidur anda nyenyak... ? (Sambil tersenyum manis)

Ragna : Hei.. Bodoh... kenapa kau berada di atasku... kau ingin kehilangan akal sehat ku ya... (face Kesal)

Gumiho : Maa... Ma... Maafkan saya, Karena saya tidak sabar menunggu "Tuan Ragna" siuman.. tanpa sadar saya... (Face Memerah)

Ragna : (Sambil menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya) Yah – yah untuk kali ini aku maafkan... tapi yang terpenting sekarang aku ini ada dimana ? dan apa saja yang terjadi ketika aku tidak sadar.. ?

Gumiho : "Tuan Ragna" Sekarang masih berada di hutan perbatasan "Orde" dan "Legiun", serta "Tuan Ragna" sudah tidur kurang lebih 3 hari... (sambil tersenyum manis)

Ragna : Ti...ti... tiga hari... Terus bagaimana dengan kedua orang yang menyerangku... ? (Face bingung)

Gumiho : Kalau mereka... Sudah saya kalahkan.. (Dengan santainya bicara)

Ragna : Apa... bagaimana bisa... (kaget)

Gumiho : Tentu saja.. (sambil tersenyum), oh iya saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk "Tuan Ragna" karena "Tuan Ragna" sudah berhari – hari tidak makan pasti sekarang Tuan merasa laparkan... ? (sambil tersenyum manis)

Ragna : Hm.. baiklah... (agak memerah) 

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di menara Legiun terlihat dua orang yang sedang terluka parah.

Witch: sial... siapa gadis penganggu itu beraninya menggangu tugas kita (sambil memegang tangannya yang terpotong akibat cakaran Gumiho)

Ghost : betul... bahkan dia dapat menyerangku dalam wujud "Hantuku"(Sambil memegang dada nya untuk menghentikan pendarahan)

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ke jauhan ...

Suara : Gadis rubah itu adalah salah satu dari Legendary Heroes (Rare Heroes) yang bernama "Gumiho" atau yang biasa disebut "Nine Tail Fox"

Witch & Ghots : (berlutut memberi hormat) "Tuan"...

Pemimpin Legiun : (Melempar Bata Kearah Witch & Ghots)

Pemimpin Legiun : Cih sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan "Tuan"

Witch & Ghots : Maafkan Kami "Nona" ( T_T ) (sambil memegang kepala mereka yang benjol akibat di lempar batu bata)

Witch : Maafkan Kami "Nona" kami berdua sudah gagal dalam menjalankan tugas yang "Nona" berikan... (sambil berlutut)

Pemimpin Legiun : Baik... Untuk kali ini aku maafkan, karena "Gear Legendaris" itu tidak ada... yang terpenting aku punya misi baru untuk kalian berdua..

Witch & Ghots : Baik.. apapun perintah "Nona" akan kami laksanakan...

Witch & Ghots : (telepati) Malangnya nasib kita Bukannya disuruh menyembuhkan luka malah disuruh Menjalankan misi baru memang dia paling cocok disebut "Nona Besi Baja"... (T_T )

Pemimpin Legiun : (menatap sinis)

Witch & Ghots : (panik)

Kebali lagi ke Hutan Perbatasan "Orde" dan "legiun"

Ragna : Hey.. Bodoh, sudah berapa kali aku bilang... (belum selesai bicara)

Gumiho : "Jangan ikuti aku" Benarkan itu "Tuan Ragna",jadi apakah saya boleh ikut dengan "Tuan" sekarang, kemanapun "Tuan" Pergi (Dengan mata yang berbinar - binar)

Ragna :Dafuqq... akh... Sialan Mau kubunuh kau (sambil mengancungkan Pedangnya dengan kesal )

Gumiho : Ma... Ma... Maafkan Saya ... Saya Cuma bercanda saja Tolong "Tuan Ragna" jangan marah... (panik)

Ragna : Hah.. Bercada Katamu ... ! (dari tubuh ragna mulai mengeluaran aura hitam)

Gumiho : Gomenasai... Gomenasai... Gomenasai... (Sambil Gemetaran)

Ragna : (menaruh kembali pedangnya dan juga mulai menghilangkan Aura Hitamnya)

Gumiho : Maafkan.. saya "Tuan Ragna" saya memang bersalah Tolong jangan hukum saya... (sambil Berlutut)

Ragna : (mengela nafas) Yah.. baiklah..

Gumiho : Terimakasih... "Tuan Ragna" (sambil Tersenyum)

Ragna : Ayo cepat kita pergi...

Gumiho : "Tuan Ragna" Tidak menyuruh saya untuk pergi menjauh..., bukan kah "Tuan Ragna" Tadi bilang kalau saya tidak Boleh mengikuti "Tuan Ragna" (face murung)

Ragna : eh.. itu hah... sudah tidak usah dibahas ... jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak... (agak memerah)

Gumiho : Ya... (sambil tersenyum)

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 10

~LOST SAGA~ STORY OF GUMIHO.

Lost saga © Kreon.

Author : Ryuzaki-Nordwand

Creative : Sakurai-Akaato

Chapter 10 – "Kembali"

Cerita sebelumnya : Gumiho yang sebelumnya selalu diusir oleh Ragna akhirnya bisa terus mengikutinya dan pada akhirnya Gumiho pun resmi menjadi pelayan setianya,namun dilain pihak Ragna sangat tertekan karena Pada dasarnya dia amat sangat terganggu oleh kehadiran Gadis Rubah tersebut... bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya mari kita simak baik – baik.

Disuatu tempat di "Orde" tepatnya di "HQ" Terlihat seorang pria Berambut Afro yang tidak lain adalah Developer K, sedang sibuk berkemas... serta dua orang pria lain yang sedang memperhatikannya.. (Tao & Templar)

Developer K : Aduh... gawat... gawat... Bocorrr... bocorrr...,Koperku dimana koperku... aku harus bergegas sebelum malaikat pencabut nyawa (Ragna) datang menjemputku... (dengan ekspresi panik)

Tao : Wah – wah... kenapa baru bersiap – siap sekarang mungkin, dia sekarang sudah berada di depan "Gerbang utama" ... (dengan santai bicara)

Templar : Benar... aku sependapat dengan mu... lagi pula aku sudah menyewa kamera "Treasure Hunter" untuk mengambil momen bersejarah ini... (sambil tertawa kecil)

Developer K : Hiiii... Kalian berdua disini.. mau menolongku kan... aku mohon... aku mohon... Tolong aku demi perdamaian dunia... (dengan face melas)

Tao : Tentu kami akan menolong.. (dengan gaya sok cool)

Templar : Tapi.. kami berdua... (dengan gaya sok cool juga)

(Tao + Templar) : Akan menolong Mengambil screenshot utuk kenang – kenangan dan juga sebagai cinramata Khas "Orde" (LOL face)

Developer K : (Poker face)

Author : Sementara itu di depan gerbang "Orde" terlihat sepasang kucing yang sedang bermain – main... dan (belum selesai bicara)

Ragna : Oi... Author kau melihat kearah yang salah... (-_- )'

Author : Oh.. maaf... (Dengan gaya Pura – pura Bego)

Gumiho : "Tuan Ragna" Lihat anak kucing ini Lucu sekali... (Tersenyum manis)

Author : Wah.. ini kucing ku yang hilang 1000 tahun yang lalu..

Gumiho : Eh... 1000 tahun berarti sama dengan saya...

Ragna : Author lebay... (-_- )'

Oke kebali ke cerita...

Sementara itu di depan gerbang "Orde" terlihat dua orang yang sedang mendekat menuju "Gerbang Orde"...

Ragna : hah...(mengela nafas) akhirnya aku berhasil kembali dengan selamat...*tersenyum kecil*

Gumiho :*tersenyum manis* ohh... jadi ini yang begini rupa kerajaan "Orde" setelah 1000 tahun... *kagum*

Ragna : (tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Gumiho dan berkata) : Eh... maksud mu apa.. memangnya seperti apa "Orde" 1000 Tahun yang lalu... ? (bingung)

Gumiho : Kalau tidak salah dulu "Gerbang" ini tidak setinggi dan sebesar ini... lagi pula dulu banyak anak – anak sekolah yang suka bolos dengan memanjat gerbang itu... (dengan polosnya bicara)

Ragna : Eh.. memanjat... Anak sekolah... memangnya "Orde" Dulu sekolahan... ya ? (bingung)

Gumiho : Tentu saja bukan.. (sambil tersenyum manis)

Ragna : Hah... Sepertinya ada bahan untuk membuat matel... (Face Kesal)

Gumiho : Eh... Ma... ma... ma... maafkan saya, saya Cuma bercada... (Sambil memegangi ekornya)

Ragna : (mengela nafas) Yah.. sudahlah.. yang terpenting (sambil mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menunjukanya pada Gumiho) Apa kau punya benda sepeti ini... ?

Gumiho : Wah... Tuan Ragna benda apa itu apakah bisa di makan (face heran)

Ragna : bodoh... ini tanda pengenal untuk "Faction Orde"... (kesal)

Gumiho : oh... begitu (tersenyum manis)

Ragna : (mengela nafas) jadi, apa kau punya yang seperti ini..? (tanyanya)

Gumiho : (hanya mengelengkan kepalanya)

Ragna : (mengela nafas kembali) ya, sudah kalau begitu pakai yang punyaku saja(kemuadian Ragna memberikan tanda pengenal "Faction Orde" kepada Gumiho)

Gumiho : (tersenyum manis dan berkata) Terimakasih "Tuan Ragna","Tuan" memang orang yang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal...

Ragna : (-_- )' bailah.. ayo kita masuk...

Gumiho : ya... (sambil tersenyum)

Setelah memasuki gerbang...

Gumiho : Wah... Mengagumkan... Benar – benar luar biasa... (kagum)

Ragna : Oi.. bodoh.. sedang apa kau disitu ayo ada hal lain yang harus diselesaikan...

Gumiho : Ya.. "Tuan Ragna" (sambil tersenyum manis)

Ragna : (dalam pikirannya sekarang) Akhirnya setelah melewati 100 rintangan dan 99 kesialan akhirnya aku bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku...

Gumiho : Tu.. "Tuan Ragna" Tuan tidak ... apa – apa kan.. ? (khawatir)

Ragna : Eh.. tidak aku tidak apa – apa (sambil tersenyum kecil)

Gumiho : syukurlah kalau begitu (Senang)

Sementara itu di sisi lain "Orde" tepatnya di sebuah kedai "Bakmi china" milik "Tao warrior" terlihat "Tiga Penyihir Mage",Seorang Assasin,dan Juga Jin yang sedang "Galau"

Jin : Hueee... Hueee... Nii~San kenapa lama sekali kembalinya.. aku kan jadi bosan... (merengek layaknya anak kecil)

Ice : Hiks.. hiks.. pasti kakak Ragna sedang terluka parah disuatu tempat terpencil... (meminum minuman bersoda)

Lightning : Ditambah lagi kakak Ragna ditolong oleh gadis cantik yang entah dari mana munculnya... (meminum minuman bersoda)

Fire : Lalu mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah... (masih meminum minuman bersoda)

Assasin : (Hanya diam karena Bingung harus bicara apa)

(Jin + Ice + Lightning + Fire) : (Diam sejenak dan Berkata) HAHHHHHHHH... OOOOOHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO... (Panik)

Tao : Aduh, ini kenapa jadi ribut - ribut begini... (bingung)

Templar : Biar kan saja mereka Ini urusan anak muda (sambil menahan tawa)

Tao : Seharusnya Ragiee.. sudah sampai tapi kenapa belum terlhat sama sekali...

Disisi lain "Orde"

Ragna : Cih.. apa – apaan ini perasaan ku ada sekelompok orang aneh yang sedang metatap dengan tatapan mesum... (Kesal)

Gumiho : Anu.. maaf "Tuan Ragna" Sepertinya itu bukan perasaan "Tuan".

Ragna : Eh... Maksudmu... ? (bingung)

Gumiho : (Menunjuk Ke arah kerumunan "Heroes" Yang tengah melihat kearah mereka)

Ragna : Apa... ! (kaget)

Terlihat sekerumunan "Heroes" Yang sedang mengambil gambar Gumiho Menggunakan kamera "Treasure Hunter"

Heroes 1 : Hei.. "Nona cantik" apa yang anda lakukan di sini... ? (sambil mengambil gambar)

Gumiho : Anu... saya kesini mengikuti majikan saya...

Heroes 2 : "Nona" apakah anda perlu sesuatu.. ? (sambil mengambil gambar)

Gumiho : Tidak.. saya tidak perlu apapun...

Heroes 3 : Apakah anda sudah punya pacar atau anda masih lajang... ? (sambil mengambil gambar)

Gumiho : Saya belum punya... (agak memerah)

Heroes 4 : "Nona" bolehkah kami tahu nama anda.. ? (sambil mengambil gambar)

Gumiho : Nama saya "Gumiho" tolong panggil saja saya dengan "Gumi" (Sambil tersenyum manis)

(all Heroes) : Wahhhhhhhh... Kawaii...

Ragna : (Nepuk jidat)

Gumho : (Bingung)

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
